Things Left Unsaid
by Rydia Asuka
Summary: Waiting until tomorrow is never the way to deal with something, because by the time tomorrow comes...it may be too late.


_So, a quick word before we begin. First off, I did the best I could with this story, but I do not, by any means, understand very much Japanese. I've played Graces, yes, but I really only understood the basic plot. Since it's been announced for a localisation, I don't want to spoil myself too badly, either, so I'm avoiding most translated scenes, aside from a few choice ones (for example, a certain letter…heheh). Anyway, what I'm saying is that __**there might be a few mistakes in here. **__This story was written for the emotion, if the details are a bit…wrong, I don't care to hear about it in ten reviews. I really, really don't. (Remember, I don't want to be spoiled, either.) While we're on this note, I'd also like to point out to people the _date of this story's publication._ Please note, all you people reading this two years from now or whatever, that it was put up __**before the official English release**__. All Romanisation of names and places is subject to change! Therefore, I do not care to hear it if 'Baronia' turns out to be 'Balonia'. Once again, it really just doesn't matter. This was written for the emotion; those details are trivial._

_Secondly, I __**do**__ care about characterisation. Know that I did the best I could, but if they talk a bit wrong, or behave a bit oddly…I'm sorry. I tried. I did. _

…_and I think that's all I wanted to say. So enjoy, and please, feel free to drop a review! I love to hear from readers, and I am open to constructive criticism, it's just tiny details that I'll know when I get the English copy that I don't need to hear. Characterisation, though? Please, feel free to rip it apart for me. I would also love to hear your thoughts on how the emotion came out in this. I worked really, really hard on it, and I want to know if you guys think it came out well or not. _

_Thanks for reading!_

**Warnings: **Spoilers for Tales of Graces _f_ and violence.

**Disclaimer: **Tales of Graces and all affiliated characters and settings are the property of Bandai-Namco; no copyright infringement is intended, no profit is being made.

**_Things Left Unsaid_**

"Asbel, while I appreciate the concern, I do not think that there is anything to worry about."

"I know, Richard, it's just that..."

The king of Windol sighed with an affectionate smile. That was Asbel for you, worrying about anything that might be a harm to his king—nay, his best friend. To this day, Richard could only wonder at how he could have mistaken this boy's initial gesture of friendship as anything but that. It seemed ludicrous to him now, and he now knew that Asbel had had every right to be offended.

Ah, but enough reminiscing. Right now, there was the here and now to worry about.

"...and I guess I have a bad feeling about you going there."

Tuning his friend back in, Richard blinked once, wondering at what Asbel had said while his mind was wandering. Well, at any rate...

"Asbel, you do not need to worry so much. I will have my guards with me, and I am confident that my visit to Strata will go accordingly."

"Well, yes, but Richard..."

"Unless there is something you are not telling me?"

Oh yeah, Asbel definitely winced noticeably at the implication that he might be hiding anything from his best friend. So then, what was it that Asbel knew and he did not...?

"Asbel," while not angry, there was a definite firmness in the king's tone, "what do you know?"

The young noble sighed, running a hand through his auburn locks and down to rub at the back of his neck. "Well, it might not mean anything, but Hubert's mentioned some sort of...anti-monarchist movement in Strata lately, and I'm just worried about it. I mean, it really probably should not include you, but..."

At that, Richard really did smile. Trust Asbel to always be looking out for him. No matter how their paths diverged, they would somehow always converge, too. Such was the way of best friends, he supposed.

"Asbel, would you like to come with me?" Because the best way to alleviate Asbel's fears would be to allow the youth to be right by his side throughout the entire thing. That single-minded dedication was one of the many, many things that Richard would freely admit—to himself, at least—that made him love the teenager. Asbel was...Asbel, and he would not have it any other way.

The auburn-haired teen grinned a bit sheepishly. "I was hoping you would say that."

"I know. I trust you are already packed, then, Asbel?"

The teen nodded, "Yes."

"Well then, I shall see you at the docks in the morning." At Asbel's nod, the blond king swept out of the room to put the finishing touches on his own preparations. At footsteps behind him, however, he turned back to see his best friend tailing him.

"Asbel?"

"I thought that maybe you could use a hand."

Richard smiled, "I could at that, Asbel."

* * *

><p>For Asbel, the decision to go with Richard to Strata was an easy one. First off, he was hardly as committed to his duties as Kelly would have liked, and for another...something just felt <em>wrong<em> to the young knight. It was not like Hubert to bring up things that were inconsequential, so for the young major to have mentioned it, he had to have thought something of the rumours. Or perhaps he knew something more of them, was more likely...

At any rate, he was more than ready for the trip when he caught sight of Richard leaving the palace. He knew that his friend had said to meet him at the docks, but he hardly thought that that was necessary. They were both staying in the palace, after all. They might as well travel together.

"Oh, Asbel. I was expecting you at the ship." Yet Richard somehow did not look overly upset at his presence, or even surprised in the slightest. Funny, that.

Resting his left hand on the pommel on Excalibur, Asbel offered a slight bow, mostly for the sake of those around them. He was still a knight, and therefore in service to his king, after all. It would not do to be completely informal while in public. In private, though? Richard would probably yell at him if he tried it.

Actually, he definitely would. They were friends to a degree that far surpassed the roles of noble and knight to king. Was that all there was to it, however? Sometimes, Asbel wondered…

"Asbel, are you present in there?"

Blinking a bit, the auburn-haired youth jumped to attention, aware that all eyes were on him, and offered a second, hurried bow.

"Y-yes, of course. Sorry, I was thinking about something." The look on Richard's face was utterly unreadable, which of course meant the king was inwardly laughing at him. Well, fine. Let him.

"Well, you had best come along. I would not want to accidentally forget you..." Which would never happen, but Asbel did not miss a beat in striding hurriedly after his king.

The walk to the docks was a quiet one, the early summer heat dampened by a cool fog off the ocean that had rolled in overnight. It would be burned away within a few hours, leaving the area hot and humid, with the temperature only partially relieved by a refreshing breeze coming off of the water. Until that time, however, the air was comfortable.

Behind them trundled a hitch of mules, the clop of hooves in the still air one of the only sounds disturbing the silence and even that was rhythmic and strangely soothing. The creaking of harness as the animals towed the cart with the remainder of their baggage, what had not been loaded the night before, was no different. All-in-all, the setting was...peaceful.

...and trust Richard to want to walk to the docks in the first place. He hardly had to, but he had requested it. Asbel could see why. The city was beautiful at this hour, and it promised to be a gorgeous day. The sun was just starting to burn through the fog, shooting down rays of light through the thick cloud cover and painting it a dusty gold. Even the water, what could be seen of it, was quiet, only gentle waves lapping at the legs of the dock indicating that it was not actually still.

Yet none of that alleviated the slight niggle of worry in Asbel's gut. He hoped it was nothing, but...but it had Hubert worried, and while that was not necessarily enough to set Asbel off normally, when it came to Richard...it was. As sad as it was, he had saved the other's life on enough occasions that, well...he was a smidgen protective.

As they entered Baronia's harbour, Asbel could not help but bite back the familiar gag that came with the overpowering scent of a healthy fishery. With the amount of revenue the fisheries supplied the country, however, he was hardly going to be caught complaining about them. Even if they did smell.

It was not long after that that they were striding across the waterlogged planking of the docks, and then it was up the gangplank to the ship's deck. While the rest of their luggage was stowed away, Asbel moved to stand by the starboard rail, and it was not long before Richard joined him in leaning over the edge and staring out to sea.

"It has been quite awhile since last we travelled together like this."

"Yes, it has..." And even back then, they had never been alone. Not that they were alone now, with all of the guards and servants along, not to mention Duke Dale, but still. Asbel was confident as to which of them would be getting most of Richard's attention.

"Asbel."

At his name, the young knight glanced over. "Hm?"

"I know you have a busy schedule. You do not have to come with me."

"Suppose I want to."

Richard grinned just a little. "Then I would call you a slacker."

At that, Asbel grinned, too. "Well, you would probably be right, but I'm still going with you."

Neither of them would really have it any other way.

For the most part, the journey to Strata was a peaceful one. At one point on the trip, Asbel picked at the paperwork he had brought along—by which he picked it up, looked at it, and dropped it back into his bag to be forgotten about for the rest of the trip. The occasional sparring matches he had with Richard were the highlights of Asbel's days, yet they were infrequent at best. He spent a good deal of the remainder of his time just watching the waves and staring out to sea...and thinking. Now, most of what occupied his thoughts those long hours, the teen could not even say, yet there was one topic that would stick with him until the end of his days, and that was Richard.

The truth of the matter was, he was a bit...torn. Asbel might be a bit dense at times, but he was not a complete fool, and he knew that his endless loyalty to Richard was not solely the product of their friendship. No, there was more there, and he was not below admitting it to himself. The knight knew that he was in love with the king of Windol, and the truth of the matter was, he did not care. Well, no, that was not it exactly. He _did_ care; he cared very deeply. It was more that he did not wish the feelings gone, no matter the pain they might bring him. The young noble knew Richard loved him, too, but whether or not that was purely platonic, he could not say. He also knew that the probability of anything coming of it, mutual or not, was slim. Richard was a king, and while he himself was hardly a commoner, he was no female. Richard would need an heir, and that was something Asbel certainly could _not_ provide.

...and vice-versa, for that matter.

Yet despite all that, one's heart does what it will, and there was little he could do to stop it. So he was just going to go with it. There was no point in doing anything else.

Thankfully, the weather stayed good, and the further southwest they went, the warmer it got. Blessedly, the ocean air kept the temperature from becoming too stifling, yet the blazing sun promised of discomfort to come once they moved inland. It also required full clothing lest they burn to a crisp. For Asbel, who favoured light colours, it was easy enough to clothe himself normally. However...

"Richard, you must be roasting."

"...yes, I admit that it is a bit warm."

Asbel could only shake his head. Sometimes Richard was just... Well, the king favoured black clothing entirely too much—and far too many layers, for that matter. A single, light layer of pale clothing was best for the desert heat and sun. Capes and black did not factor into it. Nor did dark green. Or cravats.

"Go get changed, Richard. You're going to cook yourself to death."

"...perhaps I should."

"Richard, do you own anything light coloured?" Even his lighter clothing was still closer to the dark side of the colour wheel.

"Yes, of course..."

"So, why are you waiting?"

"I...am not certain where I put it...or if I packed any..." Richard packed? It seemed weird to think of a king packing...but then again, he himself packed, so why not? That was sort of a personal thing, anyway. It was hard to trust someone else with selecting what you wanted taken on a trip.

"Well, go check," he scolded gently. He found it hard to believe that Richard would not have packed light clothing. After all, his friend knew full well what the desert was like.

At that, the king finally nodded, striding off to his stateroom to get changed. As it turned out, he _had_ packed lighter clothing, and that was, honestly, a relief for Asbel. He always wanted the best for Richard, and had he had to have given the other the clothing off of his back to attain that...he would have.

Such was love.

* * *

><p>"Shall we pass the night at the inn and then head out in the morning?" Richard asked, forcing down a yawn that threatened to crack his jaws. It was amazing, really, how tiring several days trapped on a ship could be. Asbel kept him on his toes, however, pushing him in their sparring matches and keeping him preoccupied at other times. Currently, however, his friend was standing stiffly behind him, left hand resting on the hilt of his sword as mismatched eyes scanned the terrain. In short: ready for anything.<p>

Due to a shift in currents on their journey, they had arrived at Yeu Liberte's northern port later than they had wanted, and dusk was already painting the sky a deep red over the ocean. And was it ever getting cold. Richard had forgotten how quickly the day's temperature dropped off in the desert, leaving a biting chill in its wake. With that said and done, he did not want to travel yet, and it looked as though Asbel felt the same way, if the yawn his friend tried to hide behind a hand was indicative of anything.

"Whatever you want to do, Richard."

The blond king could have rolled his eyes, but he refrained. Honestly, trust Asbel to follow him anywhere. Well, fine then. They were stopping in for the night and they could head out by tortoise in the morning.

"Move our bags to the inn." With the order, he received a course of 'yes, Your Majesty' as the servants hurried off and he himself led the way inside, Asbel and the others trailing after.

Leaving Dale to arrange their rooms, Richard motioned for Asbel to follow him and led the way off to the inn's finest suite. At the questioning look from his friend, Richard chuckled.

"You wanted to protect me, did you not? How can you do that if I send you away?" He could have laughed again at the flicker of relief that crossed the other's eyes. Asbel really was adorable.

As they were walking, one of the inn's staff—scratch that, the owner—came jogging up behind them.

"Y-Your Majesty?" Ah, yes. It stood to reason that the innkeeper likely did not see too much royalty staying at his inn, so of course he would want to see them to their room personally. "This is my finest room." He paused, there, rooting out a key and unlocking the door. "I trust it will be comfortable for you and your servant?"

Richard could not resist a slight headshake at Asbel being referred to as a servant, but he kept his face clear aside from that. Asbel himself was unaffected—dear gosh, sometimes that boy took 'king' and 'knight' a tad too seriously. At any rate, a quick glance around the room had Richard frowning and the owner all but squirming at his feet.

"There appears to be only one bed..."

"I-is that a problem for His Majesty? There is a servant's room attached for your man there."

"Asbel is not my servant."

"Your Majesty, I—"

"Dispense with the formalities, Asbel. We can stay somewhere else."

"Y—Richard, we can just have a cot sent up, or something. I've slept on worse."

"Yes, but that is hardly now, Asbel. We can get a different room." Honestly, Asbel deserved as much comfort as he himself did.

"Richard, I really don't mind..."

"If it pleases His Majesty, I can have a bed brought up."

Okay, this was getting ridiculous. Moving an entire bed would take far too long, and it was so simple to just stay in a different room.

"Just show us to a different room."

"I-if that is what you want, Sire..."

Behind him, Asbel sighed but said nothing. Well, good. Dale could have this room. A quick glance back, however, and he realised that Asbel was frowning at him. Lowering his tone, he addressed the knight.

"Asbel, is something wrong?"

"I think you offended him, Richard. He's trying so hard to please you."

The blond king froze. Had he really...? A quick glance to the poor man's face confirmed it. Yes, the innkeeper was trying so hard to satisfy him, and here he was, inconsiderately brushing off all of his efforts.

"On second thought, this will be fine. If I could just send for something to be brought up for my friend?" With those words, the man's face brightened considerably, and he bobbed a quick bow before trotting off.

"Is that better, Asbel?" Though he could tell from the look on his friend's face that it was. Damn, but sometimes Richard felt like a truly indecent person when compared to this scrawny knight. Asbel was just...always so considerate and caring. It was downright overwhelming at times. Not that he would ever say as much to his friend, it was just a thought he had had at times.

"Asbel..."

"What is it, Richard?"

"Oh, nothing." Shoot, he had not meant to say that out loud.

"Okay."

With a soft sigh, Richard watched as his friend dropped down onto the couch with a poorly hidden yawn. It was no secret to the king that his friend was tired. Asbel might be trying to hide it, but the auburn-haired youth had been on his toes the entire trip, and it was starting to wear the poor boy down.

"Asbel, go to sleep. I can take the cot."

"N-no, it's alright, Richard. I can wait."

"Asbel..."

"Look, see? I'm going to go take a shower—unless you wanted one first."

"No, Asbel, go ahead." Hesitating only a moment, Asbel finally nodded and went, leaving Richard free to change. Tossing open the trunk that had already been dropped off, he changed into his pyjamas and put his hair up in a loose braid. At some point, the innkeeper and several of his workers arrived with a cot, setting it up hurriedly before departing. Well, that was all he needed. Leaving Asbel to his shower, Richard dropped into bed, having only a moment to be surprised at how comfortable it was before he drifted off to sleep.

He was awakened some time later by weight pressing down on the edge of his bed. Blinking blearily, he sat up and found himself staring into a pair of very distinct eyes.

"...Asbel? Is something wrong?"

"N-no, it's just...well..."

"Asbel...?" Before he could even think of what else to say, the auburn-haired youth was leaning in, pressing his lips hard against Richard's own. For a moment, the blond was too shocked to move, yet that shock lasted only an instant, and then he was returning the kiss energetically.

Curling his legs beneath him, the young king shifted to his knees and leaned forward further, forcing his friend to lean back, almost to the point of falling over. Using one hand to support his own weight as he leaned over Asbel, Richard moved the other into those unruly, reddish-brown locks, fisting them firmly to hold the other's head in place.

Asbel, it seemed, did not mind, as he set one hand behind himself to keep from falling. Slowly, however, Richard found himself following Asbel down to the bed until his friend was prostrate against the covers, their lips never breaking the kiss.

With his second hand free, he let it travel up, under his friend's shirt to trace the defined muscles of his target's body. The moans being emitted into his mouth only further spurred him on, encouraging the young king to push the material up and out of his way as his hand crept up to flick lightly at one of Asbel's nipples.

Pulling back from the kiss at long last, he panted, golden eyes meeting heterochromatic blue and purple ones. Licking his lips, which were red and swollen, he gasped for a moment before daring to try and speak, "Asbel, I do n—"

"Shh, Richard. It's fine," came the reply, Asbel's eyes every bit as full of lust as his own probably were. Swallowing hard, Richard gathered all of his self-confidence and dove his head down, nipping and sucking hard at his friend's neck. As he was doing that, he felt Asbel's hands move, pushing up his own shirt and running down across his back to his hips.

He could not stop a slight gasp as cold, slender fingers slipped under the waistband, snapping it lightly, teasingly. With that, he shifted to sit back up. At some point, he had moved in to straddle the noble's hips, and now he used that to his advantage. Shifting back a short way, he allowed his hands to trace the muscles of Asbel's body, down to the slight curve of his hips, and over the lightly jutting bone to his friend's thigh. Resting with one hand on each, holding down those powerful legs, he allowed a loving look to cross his face. There, lying beneath him, was Asbel, features flushed and a distinct bulge in his pants as he met Richard's stare.

Dear gosh, but that boy was gorgeous...

"Asbel, I l—"

Darkness was the order of the night as amber eyes snapped open to gaze up at the ceiling overhead. Reaching up, Richard was almost surprised to feel that his lips were dry and not at all swollen beneath his fingers.

Something else, however, was.

Sitting up awkwardly, he scanned the room, taking in the faint shape of Asbel sleeping not too far away on his cot. Damn, but those dreams were getting...more vivid. Ever since the first one, he had been forced to drop all pretence of not being in love with his best friend. Now, it was not that he had not known he liked Asbel for years, because he had. Yet ever since their reunion, his feelings had been getting...stronger. At any rate, it was getting to the point where he was ready to say 'screw it' to all sense of propriety and act on his urge to tell Asbel the truth. So what if Asbel was not female? What did it matter? He was the king, and...and he loved _Asbel_. The temptation was almost overpowering. He was no fool, and he...more than suspected that the feeling was mutual. Still, it was not an easy topic to breach.

Well, it could wait until later. It was certainly not something that needed to be brought up on this trip, never mind tonight. For now, Richard just needed a cold shower.

Slipping out of bed, the young king padded softly across the floor, shivering as the biting cold of the Strata night hit his skin. He was barely halfway to the bathroom, however, when a low voice hit his ears.

"...Richard? Are you okay?"

The drowsy note to his friend's tone brought an affectionate smile to Richard's lips. Pausing in mid-step, he turned slightly. "All is well, Asbel. Go back to sleep."

"I-if you're sure..."

"I am."

For a moment, he thought he heard Asbel settling back down, yet a moment later that same sleepy voice was back.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do for you, Richard?"

"Yes, Asbel. Now go back to sleep."

At that, the other really did settle back down, freeing Richard to head to the bathroom for his shower. What did it matter if he took it now or in the morning, anyway?

Or so he tried to tell himself. It turned out that cold showers on cold nights were just miserable. By the time he was ready to go back to bed, the blond was icy cold and shivering. Burrowing back under the blankets, Richard settled down to seek a sleep that was a long time coming.

* * *

><p>Morning brought with it both a relief from the cold and the discomfort of a heat that was only going to intensify as the day wore on. So it was that they were up early and already on their way as the sun began painting the sky a range of colours. At least it was not yet scorching out.<p>

The sand slid awkwardly beneath Asbel's feet as he walked alongside the trundling tortoise, upon which Richard was currently seated. He would ride later, but he wanted to get out and really stretch his legs while it was still cool enough to. He also wanted to be alert and ready, should anything happen. Of course Richard had other guards along, but the plain and simple of it was that Asbel trusted himself the most. He _cared_ the most, and that amounted to a lot. Sure, Richard's people loved him dearly, yet...not as much as Asbel himself. They were best friends, and he would do anything to keep Richard safe.

That thought brought to mind the occurrence of the night before. It was not like Richard to be up and about in the night, and Asbel wondered at it, especially because his friend had apparently seen fit to take a shower. He wanted to ask about the incident, yet something held him back. Perhaps it was the tired expression on Richard's face that morning, or perhaps it was something else. Whatever it was, though, it held his tongue.

"Asbel, are you planning to walk the entire way there?" Richard asked with a distinct note of amusement in his tone.

With a playful smile, Asbel glanced over to his friend, "Yep."

"Very well. We shall you there, then."

"H-hey, wait, Richard...!"

From the couch, the blond's laughter rang down. "Relax, Asbel. I am not seriously going to leave you behind," the auburn-haired teen blinked. O-of course not, "but really, come sit with me," Richard finished after a moment, patting the seat beside him.

After a moment, the knight did just that, clambering up to take the seat next to Richard. He could always work out later, and it was starting to get hot out anyway.

"Are you prepared for the party this evening?"

Oh...right. That was the main point of this trip, wasn't it? Strata and Windol were looking to strengthen relations between them, and the Ozwells were throwing a party to facilitate that. Aside from Richard and Dale, a few of the highest nobles in Windol had been invited—Asbel's family included, though he was coming more for Richard than for anything. Kelly had stayed home to manage the house's affairs.

The simple truth was, he still held something of a bitter streak for what had happened between himself and Hubert. It was improper, he knew, and it was also unfair, and the truth was that he had only himself to blame, but they had still taken Hubert away. His father had a say in it, too, and so had Richard's father, but no matter how many other fingers could be pointed...they had still taken Hubert away.

"Asbel?"

Jolting a bit out of his reverie, the auburn-haired teen flushed slightly at being caught daydreaming. "I...suppose."

"Do you not want to go, Asbel?"

No, he really did not. Formality had never really been his thing, but at least he had Richard to go with. It was better than having to go on his own. At least by going as a part of Richard's entourage, he had an excuse to not be quite so in the spotlight, too. He would just stick to Richard's shadow...and act the role of knight first and foremost.

"You know, you do not have to come."

Yes, and that would look good on him. While Asbel was not horrifically concerned with pleasing nobles by behaving 'appropriately,' he was pretty sure that going to the Leu Liberte and not attending the party would be just a bit too rude. Besides...

"No, something could happen." The amused look that crossed Richard's face told Asbel that what he had said had been anticipated, but that was fine by him. It was the simple truth.

"Well then, I shall expect you to be by my side."

"Of course, Richard."

After all, how could he resist that face?

* * *

><p>"Asbel, have you seen my fuchsia cape?" Richard called toward the bathroom where his friend was currently cloistered away. They had settled in comfortably at the Ozwell residence, though it had taken some convincing to get their hosts to accept that he was going to be rooming with the knight. Richard knew, however, that his friend would feel better should that be the case...and the fact of the matter was, Richard himself felt safer that way.<p>

Asbel was just...Asbel.

"It's hanging on the back of the door in here, do you want it now?"

"Yes, please." The words had barely left his mouth when the door to the bathroom opened, revealing Asbel, clad only in a towel wrapped around his waist, holding the cape in one hand. Much to his chagrin, Richard found himself freezing a bit, gazing at his friend's slightly damp body. Oh dear gosh...

"Richard?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, thank you," he muttered, accepting the cape and turning his back from the door quickly. He needed to just focus on getting ready. Nothing else. He could—and _would_—worry about that later.

Behind him, Asbel just blinked in confusion before shrugging and stepping back into the bathroom. Once he heard the door close, Richard let out a tense breath. Okay, focus. The dinner was being held outside, which meant he needed to dress warmly...

By the time full darkness set in, both young men were dressed for the party. To Richard's amusement, Asbel looked as uncomfortable in the formal wear as he had anticipated. It seemed that, no matter how much time passed, his friend would never really be wholly comfortable as a lord. Sometimes, it crossed his mind that the teen would have been happier fulfilling his duties as a knight first and foremost...but then, this was Asbel's choice, and he would respect that.

"Are you ready for this, Asbel?"

"Of course, Richard." At the very least, the young lord looked the part, clad in a tailed blue coat woven up the arms with thread of gold. Two white buckles pulled in excess fabric just under his shoulder, forming several neat creases in the fabric. The symbol of House Lhant was embroidered in white on his back. On the shirt's lapel was embroidered the symbol of Richard's own family in thread of gold, the collar trimmed in white. The pants were black and run up to the knee in vines stitched in white and blue. The honest truth was, Richard should not be noticing this, yet he was. His own clothing was his standard court wear, and he felt as though he had no put much effort into his appearance in comparison. Which was downright ironic.

Richard, in good faith, left his sword behind. It was still a gesture he was getting used to, yet Excalibur was strapped to Asbel's left hip, and that made him feel a good deal better about the whole thing. Because of his dual role as knight and lord, it was far more acceptable for him to enter the party armed. For the rest, Richard would have to trust to the Ozwell's guards, as well as his own, but Asbel was there, so he felt safe anyway. Even if monsters attacked, or these so-called anti-monarchists, Richard knew that he would be safe.

"Brother, Your Majesty, it's good to see you."

"Hubert!" Richard just followed at a steady pace as Asbel trotted over his little brother's side.

"Follow me, I can show you to your seats."

The three moved off, heading toward the head of the table where Lord and Lady Ozwell were seated, along with Hubert's adoptive brother, Raymond. Returning the bows that were offered to him as he approached, Richard took his seat. Shortly thereafter, everyone was bidden to take their seats as the servants brought out the appetizer.

Dinner, it seemed, was a formal affair, requiring a good deal of attention and plenty of polite comments as the nobles chattered around him. Asbel appeared to just be doing his best not to look too bored. Yes, this was definitely not his friend's idea of an enjoyable evening, but there was little that could be done.

At least the decorations were enjoyable to look at. The edge of the oasis sat a short way away on the property, and plenty of coloured lanterns had been hung to reflect off the water and illuminate the setting. The garden was stunning enough to have overawed Sophie, had she been with them, and the tables were surrounded by flower beds.

The only downside to it was the cold. Desert nights really were too cold for their own good, especially after compensating all day for the extreme heat. Yes, Richard would take a temperate climate any day. Still, the atmosphere was friendly, if a bit tense. It was not shaping up to be a bad evening, as far as formal gatherings went.

* * *

><p>Seeing his little brother was nice, but that was just about the only part of the evening that Asbel was enjoying. He just...did not care for all of this formality stuff. At least Richard, seated to his right, was keeping him sane.<p>

"It's good to see that you took my advice to heart, Brother."

Glancing across the table to where Hubert was seated, gazing casually at him, Asbel nodded once. There had been many times in his life when he had brushed off warnings, yet he just could not do so when Richard was the one possibly being threatened. As such, he was keeping Excalibur close. This entire party was just...too convenient.

"I was almost afraid you would choose not to come."

Wait, what advice were they talking about, then? Oh well, there was only one thing he cared about.

"Hubert...do you think anything will happen while Richard's here?"

"Honestly, Brother? No. It would be too risky for them to involve another country in their disputes. They are hardly powerful enough to even hope to truly challenge Strata's military, never mind should they choose to involve Windol in the whole affair. No, I should like to believe that His Majesty is perfectly safe, however..." Hubert paused, then, adjusting his glasses in the way that Asbel was so familiar with, before speaking hesitantly, "...I trust you will not take that chance."

"Of course not."

"Then I do not believe that His Majesty has anything to worry about."

"Of course I have nothing to worry about," both Hubert's and Asbel's eyes darted over to Richard as the blond king joined the conversation, "Asbel is with me." And could the teen in question ever not stop his heart from fluttering a bit as his friend said that.

"What should His Royal Majesty not have to worry about?"

Asbel barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Raymond Ozwell chimed in, but he did manage. Richard had no such issue.

"My friend and his brother are merely assuring my safety throughout this stay."

"Well, rest assured that you are safe beyond all imaginings throughout the entirety of your stay at the Ozwell Manor, King Richard."

Oh dear gosh, that guy was just...and Hubert had grown up with him? Sometimes, Asbel really did feel like a terrible older brother. He should have been there to save poor Hubert from that fate. Nobody, in his opinion, deserved that.

"I trust you to see that so," and then, so low that Asbel was certain no one but himself heard it, the king added, "Asbel."

"Well, if everyone is done eating, perhaps you would all care to join us in an evening of dancing?" Those words were the first that Asbel realised that dessert was being cleared away and their host and hostess were on their feet. Joining the rest of the guests in rising to their feet and thanking the Ozwells for the meal, Asbel then glanced to Richard to ensure that he was correct in assuming they would be sticking around. It seemed that way as the young king followed the hosting family out onto a pavilion that had been set up on the water.

Not to be left behind, Asbel trailed after, the familiar weight of his sword seeming almost...silly in the peaceful atmosphere. Yet he would not give it up for anything. Well, anything except the obvious, like the safety of his friends...

At any rate, he was just going to...hang back and keep an eye on the area while Richard socialised. Or at least, he was going to try to, yet that was proving difficult with the number of women who continually seemed to want to talk to him. He really did not need to be told fifteen different times that his clothing was nice—once, from Richard, had been enough—and no, he did not especially care to dance. He knew how to, somewhat, but he did not really want to.

"Brother, you should stop being so cold."

"Oh...Hubert. What do you mean?"

"Never mind." The sigh that escaped the younger teen's lips had Asbel blinking in confusion, but he let it go. "However, I should be seeing people off. Stay out of trouble, Brother."

Man, he was no longer a little kid. What did Hubert think he was going to do? Sink the dance floor? Not likely.

...wait, Hubert was seeing people off? A quick glance around confirmed that yes, people were, in fact, slowly starting to collect their things and drift toward the garden's arched gate.

"Asbel, we should head in also."

Well, he did not need to be told twice. With a nod toward Richard, the young knight moved to follow the blond toward the exit. It was more by chance than actual observation that he noticed a shadow lurking in the darkness where no lantern light fell. It might have been in a darkened corner, but it was just...too dark.

Acting more on instinct than anything else, Asbel lunged forward at the exact moment the shadow did the same. He got to the target first, smashing into Richard and knocking the taller man out of the way with his left shoulder, even as his right hand reached down and snatched Excalibur's hilt. The blade cleared its scabbard in a flashing arc as he pressed the edge of the blade hard against the scabbard to increase his draw speed.

Excalibur collided with the attacker's blade hard enough to shoot sparks, the reverberations from the force of the blow making his head ring and causing his arm to go numb momentarily, and it was only through sheer force of will that he did not drop the sword entirely. In front of him, he was dimly aware of Richard moving to stand as he tried to blink himself back to clarity while watching the attacker's every move. It had barely been seconds since the initial strike, but he needed to be ready...

"_**Asbel!**_"

At that cry from Richard, the knight in question's head snapped up, mismatched eyes meeting the horror-filled ones of his king. The cacophony that had erupted since the initial strike drowned out the rest of the words his best friend was shouting, yet the raw terror in Richard's eyes said it all.

He never saw the face of the person who stabbed him in the back.

* * *

><p>If there was one thing he had learned in all of his years, it was to trust Asbel, so when he felt the knight slam into him, Richard acted against his instinct to recover and instead let himself fall. He was glad he did when he heard the overpowering clang of two swords meeting. A strike of that much force...that would have taken his head clean off his shoulders. In fact, to put that much power into a strike that had to have been what the attacker had wanted. It was horrifying.<p>

Yet not so horrifying as the sight he was seeing as he rolled over to face the attacker and Asbel. There, directly behind his best friend, was a second assassin. Asbel's slim body blocked most of his view, yet it was apparent that this one was meant to be a follow-up kill, should the first have failed. He needed to do something…!

"_**Asbel! **__Behind you! Asbeeel!_" Yet his frantic warning came to naught. The teenager did not have time to react beyond looking at him, looking _into_ him, and seeing his own death.

If there was one expression Richard would never forget so long as he lived, it was the one of agonised pain that crossed Asbel's face as that blade thrust through him, taking out his liver and drawing a wretched spasm from his body. Eyes wide with shock, Asbel's entire body seemed to launch forward, head finally dropping down and lips open in an agonised scream that was silenced behind the froth of blood let leapt forth from his lips. If there had ever been any sound coming from his throat in the first place.

Truly, it took mere seconds, yet it felt like an eternity for Richard. Without hesitation, he threw himself forward, not even bothering to stand fully as he used his own body as a means to stop Asbel's decent to the ground.

All around him, guards were suddenly appearing, yet Richard paid no mind to what happened there, his only concern being for the limp person in his arms.

"Asbel! Asbel! Say something, Asbel! _Asbel_!" No matter how he shouted, no response was forthcoming.

"_Brother…!_"

Richard made no move to acknowledge Hubert as the younger teen dropped down beside him, his hands immediately thrusting forward, encased in a healing light.

_Oh please, oh please...let Hubert be stro—_

He was not even given a chance to finish that thought as a red and black orb of pure...energy seemed to separate from Asbel's body. It seemed to flash for a moment before vanishing into the darkness. Lambda was gone. The realisation hit Richard like a thunderclap.

Lambda was gone.

Lambda was gone.

Lambda. Was. _Gone_.

Lambda would never leave Asbel without reason…

…and Lambda was gone.

…Asbel was dead.

Biting back a hoarse choke, Richard pulled the limp form into him and held on for all he was worth, as though releasing the body would make it all real. He paid no mind to the crimson liquid soaking his clothing—leaking out, with no heartbeat to facilitate the bleeding. The blood was, he noted dimly, ruining the fine wear that his friend was wearing…it was a shame; he looked so good in it.

"Y-Your Majesty…?"

Richard paid Dale no mind as the older duke approached him. Nothing mattered, _nothing_, more than holding Asbel in the here and now. He could face reality later, Right now, he wanted to hold onto a slim delusion that Asbel would be on his feet again in a few days. That his friend would be fine and that his tenacity would eternally shine through.

That Lambda could somehow save him, as he had Richard himself that day what felt so long ago, now.

"Sire…let's head in. There could be something else out here."

No! No! He did not _want_ to head in. He would have to leave Asbel if he did, and that…that…no!

"Your Majesty, my brother would never forgive me if I allowed you to catch your death of cold."

Cold…yes, it was cold. It was with Hubert's words that Richard looked up at long last, his mind barely registering as the cold air—yes, it really was too cold—hit his damp face. It was also then that he realised he was shivering. The heat was rapidly being sucked out of Asbel's body, and that left his own heat being transferred to the cooling form. Well, he did not care. Whatever kept Asbel warm was fine by him.

"King Richard."

With that, he finally brought his mind back to reality, taking stock of the sudden old, haggard expression that was on the major's face. No eighteen-year-old should have to look like that.

"I will begin making arrangements to depart for Baronia at once. I trust you can be ready to leave within the hour?"

"…of course." His voice sounded weak and strained to his own ears, yet if Hubert caught that, the blue-haired youth made no indication of it.

"Very well. Please come to the main foyer as soon as you are able." And there went Hubert, already planning and moving. Now, Richard did not consider himself any sort of pathetic, but…he was not strong enough for that.

Then again, perhaps Hubert was not, either, if the rapid footsteps echoing from the teenager were indicative of anything. Perhaps Hubert needed to be alone now, too.

"Your Majesty…please, head inside."

Almost robotically, Richard slowly got to his feet, numbly allowing two soldiers to move in and accept his sad burden as he did so. Unconsciously, he grabbed Excalibur and hugged it close, fully intending to keep the sword for the moment, no matter how ludicrous the gesture might seem to some. Then, at long last, he allowed Dale to lead him inside and back to…back to his and Asbel's chambers.

Nothing inside had changed, though somehow it felt as though it should have. The teen's day-to-day wear still lay rumpled across the bedroom's second bed, his white boots resting on their sides next to the door. The bathroom door stood open to an abnormal degree as per the teen's…strange vendetta against doors decreed it should. A towel lay on the floor at the foot of Asbel's bed, and the knight's suitcase was thrown open and spread across half of the room.

In truth, it felt as though his friend should come and throw open the door at any moment. Only…only that was not going to happen.

"Sir…I suggest a change of clothes…"

"Leave me, Dale…" he hesitated, voice catching in his throat, "please."

After a moment, the aging man nodded. "Just…take care of yourself, Sire." With those words and a bow, he was gone, leaving Richard well and truly alone with his grief.

He did not even make it all of the way to Asbel's bed when he finally collapsed to the floor, his hand barely managing to catch the sleeve of his love's coat. Pulling it to his face, he breathed deeply, memorising the scent of his best friend as the tears that he had barely begun to cry finally broke free in painful sobs.

To think, he had just wanted to wait until this trip was over and done with to tell Asbel how he truly felt. Now…now he would never get the chance. He would never get that chance, because Asbel had died to save him.

Death was final.


End file.
